


雪山来客

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 阿水瞎几把许了个愿，这给他们引来了麻烦本来想写沙雕黄文但是感觉要正剧实在是写成裹脚布了我坚持开个车就算了别问我中心思想是啥全文内涵是啥作者自己写的都好痛苦没有内涵，就是裹脚布以后为了开车一时兴起再写没有大纲的正剧我自杀





	1. Chapter 1

皮克和拉莫斯坐在雪山间的缆车上。

他们两个都戴着护目镜，全身上下包在厚厚的羽绒服和毛线帽里。

在高空中，低头就是深渊，白茫茫地一片，度量不出高度，皮克的鞋蹭了一下摆脚的架子，一点点的积雪随着他的动作坠入地下白茫茫的雪海。

皮克的呼吸停滞了，他明显紧张得很，梗着脖子，使劲地不让自己低头。

拉莫斯倒是很高兴，拿着手机开启了自拍模式。他拿着自拍杆用钢铁直男的姿势自拍，还伸手要揽着皮克自拍。

皮克不想自拍，微微偏过头去表示拒绝，恐高让他头晕，胃里翻江倒海得想吐，冷风呜呜地刮着，刀割一样，他的鼻子眼睛冻得通红，手紧紧地握着安全杆，一动不敢动。

拉莫斯自嗨了很久发现皮克坐在旁边很久没发出动静了，他一看皮克僵着脑袋，大口大口地深呼吸。

他乐得不行，凑过去亲皮克，他磨蹭着皮克的胡子，抱怨了一会儿皮克的胡子长得像山顶洞人，扎人得很，接着，他含着皮克的嘴唇，让对方看镜头，一只手按下了拍照键，想照一张高空亲吻来着。

结果他凑过去亲的动作实在太大，自己的护目镜撞上了皮克的护目镜，双方都猝不及防，皮克眼眶凹陷处被撞得嘶了一声，弄得他头昏眼花。

“不要动我……”他伸出一只手，把护目镜掰开，揉着眼睛，鼻子眼睛都被冻得红通通的，显得十分可怜，“我眼睛痛……”

拉莫斯本来在看刚拍的照片的，一听抬起头来，凑过去看皮克的眼睛，发现眼眶下面红了一块，看来撞得不轻。

他看皮克本来就有点恐高，这个时候又被撞了头，心态都要爆炸了，拉莫斯凑过身小心翼翼地观察了一会儿，“没事没事，一点都不红。”他睁着眼说瞎话，“你心理作用，根本没红。”

皮克想说骗人怎么可能，我好痛的，可是冷风一刮，他鼻涕都憋不住，吸着鼻子哼哼唧唧道，“……你有纸吗？”

拉莫斯开始掏口袋，“有。”他递给皮克一张。

皮克想接过来，看看下面那么深又犹犹豫豫，不敢松开了握安全杆的手，“……等一下……”

皮克畏手畏脚的不敢举手，最后是拉莫斯给皮克擦的鼻涕。

拉莫斯有一种自己照顾巨婴的感觉。

-

“这是圣石——”到了景观点，拉莫斯和皮克跟在隔壁旅游团屁股后面，蹭别人的向导解说。 只见前面穿着古老民族服饰的奇异导游操着口音浓重的英语和身后的游客们说，“以前的当地人会对着圣石许愿，如果足够诚挚，条件允许的话，圣石会实现你的愿望。”

导游转过身，他的目光似乎落在了拉莫斯身上。直勾勾地盯得人不舒服。

拉莫斯没注意到，他凭借着义务教育的英文水平听了个大概，他低下头压着嗓音，“你听见了吗，Geri？这是实现愿望的石头。”

皮克没回答，他站在拉莫斯后面，用巨大的声音擦鼻涕，他感冒了，只有一个鼻子能呼吸，头昏脑胀，没听见拉莫斯的声音。

拉莫斯挑了挑眉毛，作为球员，对于鞋子奖杯啊，这些奇奇怪怪的东西都或多或少总有一些迷信，毕竟玄学这种东西谁也说不清。。

那我自己许个愿吧，他自己瞎想，一时半会儿也想不出什么其他的愿望，“那，希望这段时间我们能重见到体能最好状态的自己？”

——他很自以为巧妙地打了个比方——他的意思是希望他和皮克能保持在年轻时的状态，用最充沛的体力来参加即将到来的国家队的比赛。

不过连他自己都没意识到表达出现了歧义。

好吧，不管怎么样，至少拉莫斯的初衷是很好的，至少他许愿的出发点是很好的，可惜义务教育水平限制了这位诗人的发挥，他没意识到自己做了个错误的比喻。

但目前的他还无知无觉，他转过身，拍着因为感冒而大声咳嗽的皮克的背，把圣石的事情抛在脑后。

皮克和他准备开车去租的旅屋，拉莫斯还期待了很久，看旅游广告的时候他就一直在幻想着连绵的雪坡中，一栋与世隔绝的小木屋，里头有着腾腾燃烧着的壁炉，配有装修良好的家具。

雪山，小木屋，还有地暖，温泉，没有藏在角落的狗仔，没有尖叫的球迷，还有比这个更好的假期礼物吗？拉莫斯满意地想。

——虽然这里是人际罕至的雪山，拉莫斯也没敢让驾照被吊销的皮克开车，这人被吊销驾照是有原因的，车技不怎么好，胆子和自信心倒是奇大，在雪地估计能平地翻车。

皮克也没坚持，他鼻涕眼泪像没关的水龙头哗哗地流，靠在副驾驶上，眼睫毛颤抖得厉害，头随着睡意一点一点的，又困又累，拉莫斯让他先睡一觉再说，

皮克这个时候很听话，他简单地吃了药，便蜷缩在车上睡了一觉，等醒来，他迷迷糊糊地坐起身，感觉鼻塞已经好多了。

他抬起眼，发现车已经停在旅游宣传照的小木屋前了，驾驶座上没有人，只听见车后箱传来一阵阵动静。

他慢腾腾地爬起来，打开了车门，迎面而来的寒风给他激得打了一个激灵。

他喊了几声拉莫斯，发现对方在车后收拾行李。

“你醒了啊，”拉莫斯看见他，作势把手里的包递给他，“睡得和猪一样，我怎么叫都叫不起。” 

皮克走下车，靴子踏在积雪上发出松软的沙沙声，他冻得头皮一麻，接过拉莫斯手里的背包。

拉莫斯拿够了东西，和他一起走向小木屋。

他们用钥匙拧开了小木屋的门把手，进了屋子。

“开暖气开暖气，冷死了。”拉莫斯把房卡插好，指挥着皮克。

皮克缩着脖子去找中央空调，把气温调到28度才撒开手。

皮克和拉莫斯双双坐在电子壁炉前，脱了手套，举着双手，面对着温暖的壁炉露出佛笑。

“我出不去了，”皮克这么瓮声瓮气地宣布，“我的脚在春天之前都不会再踏出这个屋子哪怕一步——”

拉莫斯烤了一会儿浑身就暖的差不多了，他听见皮克的鼻音，凑过去摸皮克的额头，“没发烧吧？”他用额头顶了皮克的额头一会儿，确认了只是感冒，松了一口气。

“还好只是感冒，不然我上哪儿给你找医生？”

\- 

拉莫斯在厨房煮意大利面，他皱着眉头调着温度，却苦恼于复杂的操作系统。

该死的，厂家就不会出一个傻瓜型灶炉吗？他头痛得很，摆弄了好几下，弄熄了几次火，都没找到正确方法。

“Geri，”他尝试地喊了几声皮克，对方都没有应答，“杰拉德——”他提高声音，喊了起来，“你过来，这个炉灶是怎么回事？”

他等了好久都没听到回答，本来都要回去拉人了，却听到另一边的阳台传来了人声和脚步声。

他愣了好一会儿，心说怎么回事，皮克明明在卧室里看电视，怎么也不可能瞬移出现在这边的阳台，这屋子原来还有人不成？难道是贼吗？

脚步渐渐地近了，他有些警惕地举着手里的锅铲，悄悄地躲在角落。

那个人影走进了屋子。

拉莫斯微微扬起头，观察着这个不速之客，映入眼帘的家伙身材高大，有着一头金色半长发，身上穿着红色的运动服。

看样子倒像个到处乱逛溜进来的小流氓，（他没考虑到小流氓穿得这么少，怎么可能是外边瞎逛进来的）他握紧了手里的锅铲，准备给这人一个教训。

这人转回头，和他对上眼，一双蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，拉莫斯猝不及防，整个人一下子呆在了原地。

——一张金发碧眼，干净的一根胡茬都没有的充斥着胶原蛋白的——年轻了十几岁的皮克的脸出现在他眼前。

“你是谁？”来人大咧咧地用英语问他，声音还带着点可笑的公鸭嗓，表情比拉莫斯都要无辜，“这是哪里？你——我为什么会在这？”

“……你是……杰拉德……皮克？”拉莫斯几乎是开口问道。

皮克愣了一下，切换了西语，“你会说西语——不对，”他想了想，蓝眼睛满是疑惑，“你怎么知道我的名字？”

拉莫斯觉得这是个恶作剧，应该是某个电视台把他们骗到这里，装了暗处摄影机，找了个很像皮克的演员或者是干脆皮克本人化妆亲自上阵来整他——不然怎么解释他怎么突然主动答应和自己来这冰天雪地的地方，大概是另有所图——

“别和我来这些——”拉莫斯大声嚷道，像是壮胆又像是说服自己，“杰拉德皮克，我又不是傻子，摄影机在哪里？别耍我，我警告你——”

“什么摄影机？什么东西？你在说什么？”面前的小鬼比他还茫然，蓝颜珠滴溜滴溜地转，表情真挚不似作伪。

拉莫斯和对面的人大眼瞪小眼地僵持了一会儿。

“别和我装了，杰拉德——这不有趣——”他真的有些恼火了，嚷道。

“怎么了，”熟悉的声音从他背后传来，“为什么突然喊我？”

拉莫斯僵硬地回头，看见了成年版的皮克站在身后，耳机还挂在脖子上，他一脸茫然，看了拉莫斯一会儿，转过头和自己前面的年轻版本的杰拉德面面相觑。

皮克就这么着地看见了年轻的自己——为了区分，让我们姑且用杰拉德来称呼这个年轻的皮克——

拉莫斯看过一些电影，提到过这么一个概念——平行世界的人相见，这个时空会被撕碎或者扭曲。

他屏住呼吸等了一会儿，除了悠长的沉默，什么都没有发生，没有时空爆炸和重组，没有虫洞和奇怪的光束，什么都没有，这让他有些失望。

倒是一旁的皮克愣了好一会儿，目瞪口呆地看着杰拉德，“这谁？为什么在这里？”他话磕磕巴巴，“怎么回事，哪家的孩子这么像我？还穿着曼联的训练服？”

-

当晚，他们三个人沉默地坐在餐桌前，吃着意大利面。

“所以，因为这位拉莫斯先生许的愿，我是来到了未来？”杰拉德用叉子卷着面条，声音里居然没有多少不安和焦躁，反而听起来跃跃欲试，“我就是那个上天选中的穿越时空的旅行者——我就知道我是特殊的，”中二期没过的小屁孩含着面条，将花椰菜挑出盘子，他含含糊糊得兴奋嚷道，“老天一定有什么重大任务交给我——”

拉莫斯沉默着看了皮克一眼，眼神复杂，皮克悲伤地捂住脸不和他对视，脑壳痛得要死，心说自己怎么不记得小时候这么臭屁，傻得让他忧伤。

小屁孩亮晶晶的眼神注视着他们，像是期待着什么。

“别想那些有的没的，”拉莫斯的话犹如凉水一般浇灭了他，“没有外星人入侵，没有僵尸大战，一切都好好的——不用你穿越时空来拯救地球。”

“嗯，准确地说，”皮克磕磕绊绊地组织着语言，回答小时候的自己，“这个世界没你什么事情，是塞吉脑子不好使，把你给许愿出来的。”

拉莫斯瞪了他一眼，“我哪里知道那块愚蠢的石头只能字面意义地理解我的意思——”

是啊，他是许愿过自己希望见到体力最充沛时期的皮克，那块愚蠢的石头还真他妈送了个体力最充沛时期的皮克过来。 

傻逼圣石，搞得这什么傻逼逻辑。 

“还怪石头？”皮克回道，“这种傻子才会许的愿也只有你会许了——”

拉莫斯眯起眼睛，他的叉子插在面条上，“你是要吵架吗，杰拉德？”

小屁孩还算有眼力见的，见势不妙，忙抬起手阻止了这场纷争，“先别吵架，你们浴室在哪里？我要洗澡——我刚训练完回来，浑身臭死了。”

皮克指了指浴室的方向，道，“在那里，自己去洗，别一下把热水全洗光了，这个热水器烧得很慢。”

小屁孩摊手，理直气壮道，“衣服,我要穿换洗的衣服——”

皮克叹了一口气，踱去卧室给他拿衣服。

杰拉德拿了衣服，不急着走，“你有抑制剂吗？我没带。”

“什么抑制剂不抑制的？”皮克一脸茫然，“你有狐臭？”

“就信息素阻断剂那种——”杰拉德叫嚷起来，“你明明有用，我都没闻到你身上alpha的味道——”

“alpha是什么，”皮克莫名其妙，“你数学函数题做多了吧——对了，你最近数学考了多少来着，有A吗？”

杰拉德气恼地叫起来，“不是数学题啦，”他瘪着嘴，“我是alpha，要用抑制剂——”他想了想，眼睛滴溜滴溜转起来，“你身上没有气味，该不会这个世界的我居然是个beta吧？”

“什么alpha，beta，delta的，”皮克莫名其妙，只当他胡说八道，“我只有止汗剂，你要吗？”

“——不是！”小屁孩杰拉德使劲地挠着金发，满头金发被他弄得乱糟糟的，“你怎么什么都不知道——alpha，beta，omega是三种性别——”

“哎哎哎——”皮克见他乱挠头发，心疼不已，“你轻点揪，当你老了你会怀念自己以前的发量的——” 

杰拉德看起来要发脾气了。

皮克叹了口气，看这孩子很固执，停下来用浴巾赶他去浴室的行动，“好吧，那你说说什么是三种性别吧。”

杰拉德手舞足蹈地逼逼了一大堆。

“——就是男女alpha能使人怀孕，omega有发情期，不管男性女性都能怀孕是吧？”皮克这么总结道。

杰拉德拼命点头。

“好的，我明白了，”皮克点了点头，“你先去厕所吧。”皮克这么回答他，“先洗澡，抑制剂我待会儿再给你找。”

杰拉德满意地走了，半路上听到皮克压着嗓音和拉莫斯说话，“——我觉得他脑子有点问题，可能有臆想症什么的……”

“你才知道啊，”拉莫斯这么挖苦道，“你脑子有问题又不是一天两天了。”

小屁孩杰拉德气得迈入浴室的脚底一滑，差点把尾椎摔断在厕所。

杰拉德洗完澡，委委屈屈地出来了。

皮克给他吹头发。

“我没有胡说八道，”小金毛伤伤心心地说，他坐在小凳子上，头被皮克摆弄得东摇西摆，他耷拉着脑袋，“要是你都不相信我，就没人相信我了——”

皮克一边赞叹着自己那些年灿烂的发色和惊人的发量，他看着年轻的自己，觉得自己大概是年纪大了，现在心里慈爱得要命，要说不喜欢这个小家伙是假的，他叹了一口气，“好的，别乱动，我相信你。”

杰拉德抬起头，抱住了皮克的腰，下巴磕在皮克的肚子上，“谢谢你，Geri。”

皮克充满慈爱地摸了摸小屁孩的脸蛋，“别伤心了，”皮克从口袋里掏出一瓶除汗剂，“诺，给你。”

杰拉德接过止汗剂，脸上一阵青一阵白。

-

“——我要去找圣石，”杰拉德拿着地图这么宣布道，“从我这么多年看的电影来推测，技术上来说，许愿能穿越到未来，那么许愿也能回到过去，可是——”他转头看了拉莫斯和皮克他们一眼，“可是目前我们只知道拉莫斯的愿望成功了——基数太小，不好确认实现愿望的具体方法，所以我不知道许愿时有什么要求和限制，但我猜它是有具体使用规则的，比如说一个人只能许一次愿啦，或者是从别的世界穿越来的人许的愿不算，也不归这圣石管辖，或者是许愿时要精确到几分几秒许愿才能成功……你们记得许愿时有什么细节吗。”

杰拉德和皮克一同看向拉莫斯。

“别问我，”拉莫斯这么说，“我现在只记得我许愿时杰拉德在旁边擤鼻涕。”

“有实现愿望的石头时你居然在一旁擦鼻涕——”年轻的杰拉德气得不行，一脸对方暴殄天物的模样，恨铁不成钢，“我真不敢相信未来的我就这么放过了一个这么大的机会——”

“可能是自从我发现圣诞节袜子里的礼物是爸妈送的，而不是三王看见了你写的信奖励你的*，”皮克这么回杰拉德，“我就不信这个世界上有啥实现愿望的小精灵了。”

“——什么？”杰拉德惊呆了，他愣了好一会儿，“难道不是吗，圣诞礼物是爸爸妈妈送的吗？”他晃着脑袋，一脸不愿相信，“可是爸爸妈妈怎么会知道我最想要什么？我都把信都藏起来了，没说过啊——”

“也许是你露出的渴求眼神太明显了？”拉莫斯这么提醒他。

杰拉德沉默了好一会儿，露出了明显是被沉重打击到了的表情，他低低地耷拉了好久的脑袋，嘟嘟囔囔道，“我就说……我怀疑很久了……他们都不承认还是骗我，真是的，怎么老这样子，我又不是小孩子了……”

“你就是小孩子，”拉莫斯这么讽刺他，“只有小孩子才会傻到被这种话骗。”

“你还好意思说，你就不信这一套了吗？他会从过去穿越过来，不就是托您对那个二流神仙石头许愿的福吗？”皮克被杰拉德伤心的眼神给伤害到了，不由得心痛起来，像老母鸡一样挡在十八岁的自己面前。

看着一唱一和的一大一小，拉莫斯翻了个白眼，气得无话可说。

“总之我要去圣石看一看，”杰拉德经过短暂的自我调节后，勉强地从自我伤感中恢复过来了，“就算回不去，去看一看也没什么不好的。”他抬起头，“你们有谁和我一起去吗？给我带个路呗。”

“杰拉德不能和你一起去，他感冒了，”拉莫斯叹了一口气，拽起了一边的大衣，“反正也不远，我和你去吧，他要是再发烧就不好了。”

皮克披着宽大的披肩目送他们出去，门才一打开，彻骨的寒风刺进屋子，皮克鼻子瞬间堵住，两眼一黑。

他回头看小崽子只是皱了皱眉，面对寒风，依旧是一脸英勇无畏的模样，不由得感叹年轻真好，看那精神气，天不怕地不怕的。

“你能行吗？”他看向拉莫斯，把脖子上的围巾摘给他围上，“戴上，别到时候小崽子出去闹了一圈没事，你病倒了，这儿就两个病号了。”

拉莫斯由着他给自己戴围巾，他们习惯性地接了一个吻，很快地分开了。

杰拉德在旁边偷偷摸摸地咋舌头。

-

皮克送完两个人出去，目送两个人的车消失在视线中，这才转回身，准备给自己泡杯热茶。

他回头，发现一个穿着粉色运动服的长棕发少年站在客厅的不远处和他面面相觑，

这个额头还带着一个白色发箍的长发少年看上去相当青涩，发红的鼻尖还带着些少数雀斑，他警惕地盯着皮克，手里握着不明白是哪里找来的锅铲，不知是用来保护自己还是想恐吓皮克，他一步一步逼近皮克，问道，“你是谁？这是哪里？”

……

完球，皮克想。

拉莫斯到底许了几个愿来着？看样子他是许愿西班牙队集体返老还童了吗？

皮克感觉自己太阳穴的神经一抽一抽的痛，他觉得脑壳疼。

tbc

*新年三王：加泰习俗

在 05日 一月晚上，巴塞罗那全城会举办声势浩大的欢庆游行。在家里，孩子们会将鞋子放在窗边，祈祷三王在鞋子里塞满礼物。此之前，孩子们会给三王写信，告诉他们自己的“优点”或“缺点”，以及他们希望在圣诞节收到的礼物。在 06日 一月早晨，孩子们醒来时会看到三王带来的礼物。类似于圣诞老人


	2. Chapter 2

拉莫斯开着车，旁边小崽子杰拉德趴在车窗边，对着窗子哈气，用手在上边画画。

“你今年几岁了？”拉莫斯问他。

“二十二。”杰拉德睁着眼睛胡说八道。

“你当我傻子吗？”拉莫斯哼了一声，“你看看自己这个样子，像二十岁的人吗？”

“好吧，二十一岁。”杰拉德这么回答。

拉莫斯发出一声冷笑。

“二十。”杰拉德有点不自信，他回过眼，小心翼翼地观察着拉莫斯的表情。

“……”

“好吧，十九。”

“……你这是在干什么？火箭起飞前报秒数吗？”

“……是十八，”杰拉德这下拼命地证明着自己，“我前几天刚过完生日，真的，不骗你。”

“你现在还在曼联吗？”

“什么意思，”杰拉德愣了一下，敏锐地察觉了一丝诡异的气息，“怎么？未来的我转会去哪里了？”

拉莫斯没回他，糊弄道，“没什么。”

杰拉德看他一脸不愿多提的样子，决定换个话题，问道，“……你和我是怎么认识的？”杰拉德试着把脱了鞋的腿扳到座位上，“我是说，那个未来的我。”

“怎么？现在的你不喜欢男人吗?”拉莫斯反问道。

“……也没有，我就是奇怪，”估计是韧带太差，皮克弄了半天，没成功，他握着小腿，疼得嘶了一声，“我……嗯……只是对我未来的感情生活感兴趣罢了。”

“你们是情侣吗？”杰拉德问他。

“这要看你怎么定义了，”拉莫斯端起水壶喝了一口，滚烫的茶水咽下，他舒爽地长舒一口气，“我们接吻，我们上床，我们不住在一起，只是每年在国家队一起踢球的时候聚一聚……看你怎么理解这段关系了。”

“我进国家队啦？””杰拉德先是没抓住重点，欣喜不已，随后反应过来，他若有所思，“那你们就只是会上床的朋友？”

也许在皮克心里我们连朋友都称不上，拉莫斯没回答，他撇了撇嘴，没有说出口。

“你在哪里踢球？”杰拉德在一旁沉默了一会儿，问道，“你是英超的吗？我怎么记得好像在利物浦队见过你的样子？”

“你记错了，我为皇马踢球。”拉莫斯简明扼要地回答。

“哦皇马啊，”杰拉德这么重复着，随即反应过来，“……什么？你你你再说一遍，你为谁踢球来着？”杰拉德面色发白，浑身僵硬，反问道。

“皇马呀，”拉莫斯甜蜜地笑着，看着小崽子不可置信的眼神，满意极了， “顺便说一句，我是现任国家队兼皇马队长。”

杰拉德呆坐了很久，这个巴萨出身的少年被自己未来居然和母队的死敌队队长搞上的消息给弄得要昏厥了，他感觉自己在做梦，还做的是噩梦，他内心天人交战了好久，有好几次想爬起来和拉莫斯说什么，但都欲言又止，没说出口，最后他放弃了似的，整个人像被玩坏的破布娃娃一样瘫倒在座位上，随即一整路都像灵魂出窍一样目光空洞。

“……我想回家。”杰拉德沉默了良久这么说，他声音虚浮，“我好想回家。”。

拉莫斯摇了摇头，忍笑忍得不行。

 

等车到了目的地，杰拉德呆愣着，打开了车门，他脚一踏上地，就在冰面上打滑了好几次，腿软得走不动路。

拉莫斯想扶他，他吓得直接往后一仰滑倒，一屁股坐在地上，“不了，不了，我自己来。”

拉莫斯要笑死，硬把杰拉德从地上拽了起来。

“你在怕什么？”拉莫斯笑着用指腹摩挲着摸皮克光滑的，一根毛都没有的下巴，“我看起来会吃人吗？”

 

杰拉德同手同脚地去那块普普通通，怎么看起来都不像圣石的石头前面许了愿，“拜托您了，如果这是现实的话，我希望我能回到原来的世界去，如果这是梦的话，请让我醒来。”

他默默地许了个愿，在思考要不要多加几个形容词，考虑到这个石头只会理解字面意义的智商，他选词都很谨慎。

可惜他虔诚地许了个愿，一阵凉风吹来，他感到自己的脸在寒意下微微泛红，他幻想着自己已经穿过了时空隧道，已经坐在了温暖的宿舍里了，身边的凉风只是自己脑内的错觉，他静静睁开眼睛，发现拉莫斯还是在那里弯着眼睛看着他。

……

一定是我许愿的姿势不对。

他闭上了眼睛，重新许了一遍愿望，还在心里念了好几遍“Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo”*，可惜睁开眼，石头还是那块石头，前面的皇马队长还是那个皇马队长。

他气得把手套摔在地上，结果被冻得没了脾气，又捡起来哆哆嗦嗦给自己戴上，接着大声地用西语和加泰方言嚷了好几次自己的心愿，还用英文和意大利语重复了几遍，（——别鬼叫了，要雪崩了，拉莫斯这么在一旁凉飕飕地提醒他。）最后杰拉德放弃了挣扎，无力地瘫坐在地上。

拉莫斯低下头看他，看着杰拉德冻得通红的鼻尖的脸颊，注意到他带着积雪的睫毛在颤抖，显然又伤心又无助。

可怜的小孩儿，拉莫斯这么想，他刚刚也试了试许愿，屁用都没有，连自己都开始怀疑记错了地方。

“走吧，先回去再说，”他看这样下去也不行，这么拉起了地上耍赖的小孩儿，“别冻感冒了。”

杰拉德伤伤心心地和他一起走了。

回去的路上，杰拉德坐在车上看窗外，时不时偷偷回头看一眼拉莫斯，在拉莫斯回头看他的时候又偏回头去，装作自己没在看他。

“真是个小屁孩。”拉莫斯这么想，没理他。

“你——”

“我——”

两个人同时开口，又同时停止，

“你先说。”

“不不不，你先说。”

“你先。”

“还是你先。”

谦让了半天，最后谁都没说出口。

杰拉德望着车窗外的倒影，看着车窗上拉莫斯半透明的影子，看着那棕金色的头发和修建齐整的胡子，他注意到对方紧抿的粉色嘴唇和微翘的鼻子，默默地想，自己倒不是讨厌拉莫斯，只是对对方皇马队长的身份有些膈应，一时接受不过来而已。

 

这个叫塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的人是什么样的，他默默地想，为什么自己在未来会和皇马队长一起出现在雪山度假，而据他观察两个人关系还没确定，连情人都不是，这就更奇怪了，杰拉德觉得就算过了十年，自己也是不会和别人谈一段这样怪异的关系的。

就在他满脑子胡思乱想时，拉莫斯喊住了他。

杰拉德一个激灵，他一个起身，往外看，发现车已经开回了小木屋门前，杰拉德如释重负，他解锁了安全带，想拉开车门却怎么都拉不动，他一脸茫然地回头看拉莫斯。

只见拉莫斯松开了安全带。

“听着，小男孩，”拉莫斯朝他凑近身子，带来一股危险的气息，他抓着杰拉德的领子，将其拉近，果不其然听到小崽子紧张的闷哼声，“我不知道你为什么要这个垂头丧气的模样，”他的拇指摩挲着杰拉德的下巴，把孩子给吓得，双下巴都要憋出来了，“既然是我和杰拉德把你给带过来的，就不会抛弃你，你留在这边也好，回去也好，都有地方呆着，也有球踢，好吗？”

杰拉德想了一会儿，“可是我想爸爸妈妈外公外婆该怎么办——”

“杰拉德父母就是你的父母，你可以先见他们看看，”拉莫斯叹了口气，“你先乖乖地呆着吧，解决办法之后我们慢慢想。”

他摸着杰拉德的金发，看着对方因为失落而微垂的蓝眼睛，突然心生一动，他凑过去，咬了杰拉德的下唇，“在此之前，我们可以先来一次三人行，”他笑眯眯地看着杰拉德，“这个时候的你还是处男吧，我没记错的话？”

杰拉德愣愣地看着他，他的呼吸明显地粗重了，“我……我……”他我了个半天，支支吾吾地也不知道说啥。

拉莫斯越看越觉得好笑，他伸手作势去摸杰拉德的裤裆，把这倒霉孩子给吓得连连后退。

“住手，你这是给我戴绿帽子——”杰拉德尖叫道，像被威胁的良家妇女一样，“你这是出轨，是不对的——”

“这不算出轨，”拉莫斯手伸进他的裤子，“反正都是杰拉德皮克这个人，没什么几年前和几年后的，”拉莫斯伸出另外一只手去摸杰拉德的腰，满不在乎，“如果我是个女的，就算被你搞怀孕了，他也得认命给我付抚养费。”

杰拉德被这个逻辑给绕进去了，觉得有道理，一时间不知道如何反驳。

 

-

 

皮克坐在沙发上，看着对面那个穿着粉色外套，紧紧地握着防身武器锅铲的一身灾难级搭配的长发小伙子，脑壳一阵阵地痛。

“”说真的，你不用这么防备我的，”他叹了一口气，“我是说，我们未来真的是……”他思考了一会儿，觉得说恋人不太符合实际，说炮友太限制级，还是说朋友比较合适。

他打开手机，试图从里面挑出几张和拉莫斯的合照。

他挑出来几张他和拉莫斯在大巴上的合照，可惜不是镭射眼就是模糊得要命，这让他很苦恼。

塞尔吉奥抬起头仔细地观察着照片。

“在未来，我们在国家队是队友，真的。”他把自己和拉莫斯拉国家队横幅的假笑照片Google给他看。

“我怎么知道这是不是你ps的，”塞尔吉奥回他，他皱着眉头，显得很固执，“我要看视频。”

皮克叹了一口气，认命地从手机里面翻找，他找到了一个挺久以前的视频，看封面估摸着是他和拉莫斯大头照自拍来着，他点开了视频。

 

皮克把手机立着给塞尔吉奥看，因为角度问题，他看不清画面，只能听着外放声音。

 

视频开始播放。

 

**_刚开始的画面是拉莫斯和皮克光着上身拿着手机自拍，两个人拿着镜头对焦。_ **

**_先是皮克的声音传来，他的呼吸不太稳，有点喘气，“你开始拍了吗？”_ **

**_手机响动的声音持续了一会儿，拉莫斯的声音接着传出来，他的语音有点飘，“嗯。”_ **

**_接着是几声不太对劲的粘稠的水声和喘息声，镜头转到了皮克和拉莫斯精光的下半身，看清了两个人的姿势。_ **

**_——皮克半靠在床头，而拉莫斯则横跨着坐在皮克的胯部，他这时拿着手机拍自己那含着皮克阴茎通红的下体。_ **

**_拉莫斯喘着气，还特地调了焦距，拿着镜头放大了他含着皮克阴茎的穴口的画面，他扶着皮克的肩膀，大腿使上力气，他抬起腰缓缓坐下，穴口红肿着外翻，吐着透明的粘液，两人连接的下半身传出咕啾咕啾的水声。_ **

**_因为摄影本人抖得很厉害，手机视频有些摇晃，但因为靠的足够近，呻吟的声音和淫糜的水声就这么放大地传了出来。_ **

 

皮克本来好好的，结果坐在一旁听着听着感觉不太对劲，而他的角度又反光，看不清内容，等他在声音的提示下，想起来这个视频具体是拍什么的时候，头皮一麻，大惊失色，连忙去夺塞尔吉奥手上的手机。

塞尔吉奥脸上简直是一阵青一阵白，他躲避着，不让皮克抢他的手机，他的声音都颤抖了，“这是什么？”这可怜的孩子脸已经红透了，“为什么你会有这个？”

“别——别看，还我，”皮克伸长手，将手机一把夺了回来，“这个不是你们小孩子看的——”

他低头摁掉视频，手机反应却十分迟钝，一下子跳到别的界面，显示网页加载中，但那个视频依然在后台播放着。

 

**_“再右边点，”拉莫斯的声音从手机里传了出来，伴随着一声拍在屁股上的清脆巴掌声，“对……嗯……就是这样……嗯用力操我……”_ **

 

皮克脸红得要爆炸，他绝望地捂住脸，真想逃跑，真找个地方把自己埋起来。

“你别看这些，”他手忙脚乱调了静音，感觉自己本来就塞着的鼻子都要喘不过气了，他放下手机，虚弱地说，“……其实我们除了这些乱七八糟的，是挺好的……队友……来着……”他的声音越来越低，几乎小像蚊子叫，感觉自己都要昏厥了。

塞尔吉奥整理了一会儿爆炸的情绪，抬起头，张了张嘴，最终什么都说不出口，皮克想拉着他说话，但对方拒绝和他交谈，还从位置上站了起来，“你别过来，”这个安达卢西亚少年警惕地看着皮克，防备地倒退了好几步，他只穿着一条薄薄的外套，却走向玄关拉开门，作势要冲出屋子。

一片夹杂着雪花的冷风刮来，塞尔吉奥往外走的动作被生生地冻住了，他似乎看见了什么，愣愣地站在门口，盯着门外发呆。

皮克一急，心说把这孩子冻傻可怎么办，他拿着大衣冲了上去，“说了外面很冷的，你干什么？”

他走过去，把大衣披在棕金头发少年的肩膀上，接着随着对方的视线，看到了外面车里抱着接吻手都伸到裤子里蜷成一团的拉莫斯和十八岁的杰拉德。

“你们在做什么？”皮克又急又气，他冲出玄关，心情如同看到老婆出轨自己的孪生兄弟一样，悲愤地大喊，“放开他，塞吉——他还只是个孩子——你这是犯法的——”

 

 

 

 

 

tbc  
*“Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo”：这边杰拉德念的是迪士尼动画片阿拉丁里面的咒语


End file.
